What's In A Relationship?
by THA musIc GuY
Summary: When their friends start teasing them for their lack of love-lives, Naruto and Sakura decide to find out what exactly happens in relationships, by going out together! However, what happens when this innocent deal of theirs slowly begins to swing out of control? NaruSaku. Rating will probably change to 'M' later on.


**Author's note: This was the result of me thinking of how crappy if would be to embark on a committed relationship. I thought up a ton of ways in which two people could say they were dating _technically _and still be uncommitted in the practical sense. **

**One of those ways particularly crammed up my head. It kept bugging me until I finally realized that if I didn't write this shit down, I was gonna start suffering from insomnia. **

**So here it is! :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Wanna date?"

Sakura looked up from the magazine she'd been reading. On the couch opposite to the one on which she was seated, was a man with spiky blonde hair. His skin was tanned, and from whatever parts of him were bare, one could make out that his build was muscular. An orange jonin-jacket stretched over his chest, covered by a white cloak. His trousers were the one's a typical ninja sported; persian-blue, with a black pouch strapped to the right leg, over a couple of bandages.

He was definitely good looking, Sakura had come to terms with that long ago. However, she'd never pondered on what a relationship with the man would turn out to be, as the man himself had stopped trying to court her a long time ago.

Which was partially why she narrowed her eyes at the same.

"Why the sudden question?"

She saw him look at her with a funny expression, as if he was shocked by the lack of a punch on his face. However, the next moment itself, he lightened up, and flashed her a soft grin.

"Its 'cause of the things the guys were speaking of today."

The pinkette raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

The man sighed, a small pout appearing on his face. He fell back onto the couch, and began to irately start looking up at the room's ceiling. Sakura heard him mutter a small curse directed at a certain dog-loving friend of the two, before he added the suffix '-_ttebayo!_' to it.

A small smile grew on her lips.

Trust the Rokudaime to never change.

"They were saying that the two of us didn't know what a relationship felt like," he finally declared, begrudgingly scrunching his nose. Sakura's ears perked up at the sentence, and her eyes began to widen.

"They didn't..."

"They _did._"

He fave her a short nod, trying to force whatever fury he had onto it. The emerald eyed girl gritted her teeth.

_The bastards! _

So the two of them had never actually dated anyone! Big deal! Like the lack of a boyfriend in her life was going to make her moan! She was the head-medic of Konoha for goodness' sake! Personal assistant to the leader of the village; the man seated opposite to her.

Not to mention; the Rokudaime himself was no shabby piece of work! She'd heard the way the second team-mate of hers; the last living Uchiha, whined about all the love-mail the two had to screen out of their heaps of office-papers. The Uchiha receiving letters of love-proclamations was no surprise; it had always been that way. In fact, what really _would _be surprising, would be to see the raven-haired man's idolization in the eyes of the village's women come to an end.

Sakura inwardly chuckled.

However, Naruto Uzumaki was another story all together. In their childhood days, Sakura had thought of the boy as a useless runt, who always kept getting in between the 'relationship' she shared with Sasuke. In their teenage years, she'd seen the small seeds of handsomeness begin to plant themselves onto the blonde, as the change in his height, and his... _features_ had begun to catch her eyes. _  
_

After the conclusion of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, she'd seen the female portions of not only the fire-country, but of the entire elemental region, begin to talk of the 'hot-meat' that the jinchuuriki of the Nine-tails had become, and found herself to be agreeing with them. Even though she intended to keep her thoughts about the blonde restricted within the 'platonic-boundary', she couldn't help but stare at him on occasion, thinking about the striking difference between the physique of runt-ish pre-teen Naruto, and the eye-candy teen one.

On more than one occasion, she'd found herself thinking about how changed his body must've become, as she'd not tended to his self for a long time; the kyuubi taking responsibility of the job now; and felt herself shake her head in embarrassment.

Then the boy's age became eighteen, and his handsomeness began to resemble those of the actors whose films garnered up the money for the village's cultural departments. Uzumaki Naruto had become an absolute head-turner, making women of all ages stop and stare, whenever the Rokudaime left the academy building.

Haruno Sakura had been no exception.

A deep blush began to envelope her face, as she tried shake away her thoughts.

"You okay?" she heard the blue-eyed Hokage ask in concern.

"Y-Yeah," she managed, softly pressing the fingers of her left-hand against her forehead, "Its just that these hospital shifts are becoming more and more tiring."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him blink at her once, obviously anxious, before moving up to her couch, and kneeling down.

She stared at him, smiling softly, as he gave her a concerned grin.

"Take tomorrow off."

Her smile grew, but even though she knew that taking a leave in such a situation would have been possible, she decided against it. She didn't take days off except for emergencies.

"I can't-"

"You can, and you will-"

"You can't order me-"

"Yes I can-"

"I'm head medic."

"I'm the Hokage, and this is an order."

She snorted, looking away in defeat. She never liked it when he pulled that card; it was just too unfair! She'd lost count of the number of times he'd abused his powers just for her sake, and even though she felt grateful for his care, she didn't want to be subjected to any sort of favoritism.

"So, about the date thingy..."

Her ears perked up again, and she snapped her head back towards his. She saw him looking at her with a look of helplessness, and suddenly felt her chest squeeze in a weird way.

Helplessness didn't suit Naruto.

"Don't make that face, Baka."

She saw him relax a little, and smiled. However, the smile fast turned into a worried one, as a sudden thought crossed her mind.

"I don't know, Naruto. We live under the same roof-"

"I swear I wont cross any limits," he said, cheerfully thumping his chest and giving her a grin.

She returned it.

"And don't worry about the thing too much," he continued, beginning to stand up, and slowly walking back to his couch, "I swear, it'll be as platonic as possible. I just want to make those idiots shut their trap!"

'_Platonic as possible' and 'Shut their trap' in the same sentence._

Hmm.

She saw him slump down on the couch, and sit up, before beginning to stare at her intently. She furrowed her eyebrows, as she realized that she was being very stupid. Naruto was her best friend, her closest confidante. He was the embodiment of truthfulness. Surely she could trust _him_?

_Platonic as possible_.

It didn't sound that bad.

She softly nodded at him and smiled, "Sure."

He blinked a couple of times, before realization struck him. Sakura had accepted his proposition. Accepted the proposition of them _going out_. Even though it was a fake-relationship that he was asking her to embark on with him, he couldn't help the happy smile that crawled up his face.

He brought his right hand up, and stuck out his thumb.

"Thanks! Dattebayo!"

* * *

**SOOO HOW WAS THAT? LIKE IT? HATE IT? PLEEEEEEEEEASSEEE REVIEW! :D**

******Oh, and in response to OrcaDM's question: Because night-time is when my bitch of a brain finally decides to crap out ideas. xD Ignore my retarded-ness and have a cool day. :D**

******Give me reviews, and I'll give you updates! [- The heck! That felt goddammit amazing to type! xD]**

******~THA musIc GuY**

******Till next Time! :D And don't forget; REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! :D**


End file.
